His Birthday
by clandestine.chaos
Summary: It's supposed to be his day. But why is Misaki avoiding him.? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama.**

Usui Takumi had definitely seen better days. The fact that it was his birthday, failed to bring him any excitement. On the contrary, it had been quite bothersome. To be forced to politely accept all gifts and wishes that were showered on him by the worshipping crowds of Seika High was one thing. But having his girlfriend studiously avoid him for the whole day was maddening. And to top it all, he witnessed Misaki accepting something from that puppy Hinata during lunch.

Shintani was laughing and saying something that he couldn't pick up. Takumi gaped as Misaki shyly took the parcel and blushed. She frigging Blushed. For once, it wasn't him who triggered that beautiful blush, and Takumi didn't like it. In layman terms, it could be called jealousy. But the heavens and Takumi himself knew better than that. He was furious. Misaki was HIS. How dare that brat even approach her, much less have the audacity to give her presents? He clenched his fists and slowly approached them, determined to whisk _his _Misaki away from the likes of such guys.

But the planets and stars seemed to be frantically working against him. A swarm of girls made their way towards him and he was engulfed with gifts and flowers. The commotion grabbed Misaki's attention and realizing his presence, she disappeared. Takumi quickly dealt with the girls and tried to follow her, but the bell for the end of the break decided to make its presence felt right then. Takumi cursed under his breath and dragged his ass back to class. He would deal with her later. And some punishment would be mandatory. He smirked at that thought. That would probably be the only thing that could save his birthday from going to the dogs. _Like that stupid Hinata, _Takumi thought.

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki deftly made her way amid the bustling crowd of students, who seemed ecstatic to have escaped the dreary atmosphere of classes. She furtively glanced around before she took the stairway to the rooftop. Ascending the stairs, she thought of the possibilities that would unfurl after this little plan of her would be put into action. She blushed and tightened her grip on the duffel bag she was carrying. For a moment, she had second thoughts, but shook away all reluctance, and made a clear resolve. She will not back down.

On a normal day, Misaki would probably have rushed to work right after school. Or slogged over the Student Council Work, with, of course a pervert alien annoying her to no end. That would be customary, yes. But today was no normal day. It was the pervert's birthday. And even though she didn't want to admit it, the day called for some personal celebrations. So here she was, on the rooftop a full 20 minutes ahead of their scheduled rendezvous. With an enthusiasm that surprised her own self, she began setting up the place. A shy smile graced her lips, as she anticipated his reaction.

* * *

Takumi could hardly control himself. Frustration was clawing through him, he _needed _Misaki. He had to hold her in his arms and bask in her existence. For him to achieve any sort of calmness at this point, only her proximity could help. It was his birthday for Pete's sake. He had been anticipating the day for a while now. In his mind, Misaki was always there. Not like this wretched day, where she seemed to enjoy not seeing him. She hadn't even wished him yet. With a sigh, he yanked the roof door open. And a cold gust of wind hit him.

Then he saw her. Standing there, leaning on the railing with the wind playing in her raven hair. All that chaos within his head, ceased to exist all of a sudden. Just her presence, affected him so much. He smiled, and covered the distance between him and her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pushed her hair to the side and buried his face in her delicate neck. She didn't seem the least bit surprised, Misaki covered his hands with her own and pulled him closer. Takumi obliged to the latent request and pulled her closer. Her back firmly welded to his strong lean chest.

He trailed his nose from her jaw to shoulder blade and retraced that path with his lips. Nipping at the delectable flesh just below her left ear. When she winced, he sucked on it. Misaki could hardly suppress a moan.

"That's for avoiding me" He whispered into her ear. And lifted his left hand to tilt her face before attacking her lips. It started out rough but soon, both of them were lost in each other. Misaki turned in his arms and her left hand made its way to his blond locks. And her right soon achieved a firm grip on his tie and pulled him further into her. He tightened his hold on her lower back and he leaned in further. They were bending over against the railing. After what felt like eons, he slowly released her mouth, only to leave a trail of wet kisses from her jaw to collar bone, after having tugged her school ribbon aside.

Misaki was yet to catch her breath, when he came back up. And landed a peck on her nose. And smirked, "And this, was for not wishing your boyfriend soon enough. Do you not remember my birthday?" he asked with a pout. Despite her bold acts, a faint pink hue crawled up her face when he was looking into her eyes, expecting an explanation.

"Pervert. Of course I remember. I just wanted to surprise you". She said with a smack on his shoulder and turned him around, towards a pretty little set up near the wall. There was a small picnic blanket and two cans of coke, a box of pizza and a little cupcake, with a small candle on it. Takumi was at a loss of words. He blinked. Once, twice. And after gathering his thoughts, pulled Misaki along with him, towards the blanket. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Misaki" he sighed "You never fail to amaze me". He just stared into her eyes, urging her to comprehend how grateful he felt, how utterly happy he was. How this was probably the only time someone truly wanted to celebrate his birth. His eyes, urged her to grasp all those emotions just by looking into them. And she did.

She took a deep breath, and held his face in her hands. "This means a lot to me Takumi. Your birth, your existence. I can never thank you enough for merely existing". She shyly kissed his fore head. He seemed surprised, but held still, He wanted to hear it all. It was rare for her to voice her feelings towards him. And he couldn't deny that he was enjoying this side of his fiery girlfriend.

"I wanted you to have a normal birthday for once. I debated about throwing a party but that'd be expensive and also... Umm... I thought it would be better this way" She looked down, blushing. Biting her lips, "Do you like it? I thought, Ah... I mean. I assumed you wouldn't mind spending this time with just me"... Usui chuckled and pulled her closer. "Misaki, I love this. I love you even more. And I don't desire anything more than spending time with my cute girlfriend" He kissed her neck.

"Though you did ignore me all day, also going and spending time with that Shintani. What were you thinking? Asking to be attacked by me huh? Very sly of you Prez" He said with a cute frown and buried his face into her neck once again. "You Idiot! That was for the cupcake. I couldn't pick it up myself, so I asked him to" She said, with a pout.

"Ah, that is nice. So that blush was for me? When he gave you that parcel?" He asked with a smirk, now visibly relaxed. "Well yeah, He asked me what that was for... and ... Wait, you saw that?" She turned toward him, glaring. "You can't stop stalking me can you? " She huffed."How can I ever stop Prez, I'm a devoted stalker" he said and kissed her nose. "Speaking of cupcakes, It's about time we celebrate my birthday don't you think?" He gestured towards the food laid across. "Oh, yeah ... Here"She slowly lifted the cupcake, face level between them and asked Takumi to close his eyes and make a wish. He started into her eyes, and drew her hand that held the cupcake closer to his face and without taking his eyes off her, blew the candle. "You idiot. I told you to make a wish"

"I was looking at my wish when I blew the candle Misaki, Isn't that better?" He said and fed her a piece out of the cupcake. She took a bite, blushing at his words. And took a turn to feed him. " I wish I could do more. You deserve much more you Alien" She sighed. " But all I want is you.." he said, with a smirk and kissed her neck. " Its obvious already you possessive Pervert. I'm your's" She looked down and blushed at the words that escaped her mouth. He pulled her closer against his chest. And chuckled. "Yes. Mine" he said with adorable finality and dropped a kiss on her head. He hugged her tight and relaxed against the wall. "Initially I didn't like today. But you made up for every bit Misaki. Thank you" He said, with a sincere smile. "You're welcome Takumi. And oh, how stupid of me..Happy Birthday " she said with a giggle.

And as the sun set over Seika High, Misaki and Takumi spent some blissful moments in each other's embrace. Sharing the food Misaki bought and talking about random things. Much later,While walking his girlfriend home,Takumi would include this day into a mental list of his best days in Existence.

* * *

**A/N: I was bored. Didn't come across a lot of birthday fictions for Usui Takumi :). So decided to write one. This is my first time writing. So please excuse the mistakes. And also, I don't know how the lay out may turn out. It's a bit confusing. Sorry. **


End file.
